


小小水滴，微微沙粒

by killalusimeno



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: Little Drops of Water, Little Grains of Sand小小水滴，微微沙粒，会形成浩瀚的海洋与宜人的土地。G1天红。
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	小小水滴，微微沙粒

红蜘蛛打一开始便清楚天火有朝一日会离开霸天虎，就像他知道自己永远属于霸天虎一样，而那个蠢货却一直以为他不知道。

这是种直觉，也是种逻辑分析。

他们的初识是在学生时期，红蜘蛛和天火被分配到同一个班级，有时候天火会回答出比课本还要完美的答案，红蜘蛛则常常懒得开口。他总是用一只手支着头，斜着视线看向天火，带着点儿嫉妒和轻视，赞赏则占很小的一部分。他经常这么做，但只有到了百无聊赖时他才会去仔细观察。那身白色装甲在某些地方涂着醒目的红色，而另一些地方是蓝色的；与红蜘蛛截然不同的圆形声讯接收器和包裹着头部的盔甲一样，在边角处的弧度上处理得完美得体，正好让天火看上去有一种温和的感觉。当时的红蜘蛛自认为已经看清了这个看似强大无比的家伙到底是个什么货色——将来无非就是那种典型的科学家。

比谁都要聪明，比谁都要胆小懦弱。

逃避现实，自恃甚高。

自以为是，唠叨又虚伪。

一芯扑在科学上，固执死板。

富有耐心，冷静而理性。

温柔，离不开和平。

细心而又体贴。

直到他们真正变得熟络了，红蜘蛛才意识到他对天火的认识是一个循序渐进的过程，他对科学的认识也是如此。

不过当时在教室里，他已经注意到那对光学镜有钴一般的蓝色。

在很久很久以后，久到他们都开始把那时候的事情称作“过去”，他们试着分享彼此的第一印象。红蜘蛛调出那些老旧的记忆，它们完好无损地、静静地待在存储器里，就像他们一起折腾出的各式各样的小玩意儿，它们大部分是些随着构想新鲜出炉的模型，有一些甚至只有他们突发奇想建成的立体草图。他们找了块地方，把这些都收藏起来放在一起，像是某种纪念品专柜。

红蜘蛛扫描过那些一段又一段占了一大片区域的记忆，几乎忍不住对自己的无奈的笑。他的——他们的——第一印象就和两个争强好胜的幼生体没什么两样。幸好那些想法并未根生地固地停留在他们的大脑模块中，只像锈海上卷在风中的金属碎屑一般，被吹到不知道何处。

当初的他们比现在还要年轻气盛，总以为自己是独一无二的天才，实际上，他们的确是，而能力互补的天才本就不该始终孤独直到重归火种源，他们却耗费了几千年才意识到这点。但是，那不过是红蜘蛛单方面的想法也说不定——他在记忆档里注意到，在比他意识到那点还要早很多的时候，天火已经开始流露出毛头小子般的想要靠近的渴望，像是有意无意放在他肩上的宽厚手掌，还有行走时他们之间逐渐缩短的距离。

他们交换第一印象时，红蜘蛛趴在充电床上，金属脚板翘得老高，天火则坐在他身边，白色的机体是他的两倍大。他听天火讲述他们初次会面以及那之后的一些事，天火的脸上带着柔和的浅笑，似乎他在阐述的是某条迷人的理论，例如某一次他们谈论到的最速降线；那双蓝色的光学镜在注意到红蜘蛛向他投去的视线时会骤然亮起，如同发现了全新的定理；当天火讲到某些红蜘蛛完全没有注意到的地方时，他露出的笑容会增加一些得意，连同背上的机翼也会向上翘起一些。

而红蜘蛛也发现，他注意到的关于天火的一切都让他着迷。

红蜘蛛记得，合租是天火首先提出的建议。他们在科学院附近找到了一个合适的地方，没有多等便搬了进去。那条街正好处于铁堡的繁华地段，某几个特定的时间点里，街两旁会搭起一些临时摊子，像其它几条街道一样，有的摊子卖常见的日用品，但那儿的特色是各种奇形怪状的晶体。那些叫卖的塞伯坦人大多就住在这条街上，想要趁着过路者多来赚一些外快。天火和红蜘蛛偶尔会找到一些特殊的晶体，那些或透明或半透明的结晶体有着令他们窒息的美丽结构。

他们选中的公寓在楼的顶层，那里原本是一个适合两个大型机体居住的公寓，红蜘蛛用了些正当却又不需要多费脑袋的小招数，以极低的价格把它租了下来。他们不喜欢那两张过大的充电床，红蜘蛛嘲笑它们都是拿给巨型金刚用的，他们商量了几次，最终决定把它们改装成一张适合两个机体的充电床，空出来的位置则可以用来堆放数据板。公寓里只有一套办公桌椅，于是床脚边被天火整理出了很大的一块空地，红蜘蛛便能时常坐在地上工作，疲乏时可以靠着充电床稍作歇息。桌子正对着那块空地。

比起一板一眼的工作红蜘蛛而言更喜欢头脑风暴，他们经常会在休息的时候互相问一些问题，有时候是些科学相关的速答，有时候他们则会问一些不会冒犯到对方的小事情。一开始天火并不适应，他们的休息时间往往是错开的，但到了后来，他习惯了在工作的同时回答那些语气俏皮的问题，也不会再在轮到他提问时为是否会造成打扰而犹豫。

“天火，”有一回红蜘蛛问，“如果要你在我和科学里选一个，你想选什么？”

这个陈旧又暧昧的老问题，甚至让他在问题带来的短暂沉默中感到了一丝尴尬和难为情。红蜘蛛不敢碰自己的脸部装甲，因为他知道，那些深色的金属一定在散发着微热。天火看上去把这当做了一个科研题目来考虑，他把数据板放在膝盖上，安静地暗下光学镜，像每一个科学家一样试图考虑得尽可能全面。

偶尔，他们一起坐在地上，肩靠着肩。充电床被天火用来代替办公桌，有时他的腿会让给红蜘蛛物尽其用，这样一来，当他们需要讨论时，他们便能更容易交换彼此的意见。这回也是如此。红蜘蛛和他靠的很近，近到他能分辨出那大型的机体中有哪些部分是在照常运行，又有哪些部分是在加快了速度来服务处理器。然后，突然之间，一些声音消失，另一些声音出现——天火思考的时间比他预料的要短。

红蜘蛛仰起头，与天火的视线不期而遇。他不太确定该为接下来的回答提前做出什么样反应，便虚张声势地扬起眉，天火则朝他有些腼腆地微笑。

“我会选择你，”他回答道，“你可以为我带来科学，红蜘蛛，但是，科学不能为我带来你。”

他们争执最严重的一次发生在科学院，那时的战火已经愈演愈烈，红蜘蛛破天荒地没有去碰仪器，他抱着双臂站到桌旁，然后他告诉天火，他想要放弃中立方的立场。他对天火说，他们中立方迟早要卷入两派之争，更别说他们都是出类拔萃的科学家，还不如趁早选择一边。说这些话时红蜘蛛的脸上闪烁着光辉，他不知道自己的表情看上去有多么野心勃勃。而天火放下了似乎在他手中颤动了一下的试管，注视着红蜘蛛，沉默不语。

他们都知道，这只是其中的一个理由。对聪明人而言，战争也是赌博，高风险，高收益，头奖便是权利。自由的权力，统治的权利。只有像天火这样的家伙才会对它视而不见。红蜘蛛想，战争已经开始了，而他们无法躲避。眼下，他只希望他们都能活下来。

最终天火说，如果不是迫不得已，他不会加入任何一方。他看上去恼怒又不安。

这种无济于事的感觉就像是想要从矿石里提取某种元素，结果出来了另一种。他压抑着焦躁，他想对天火喊“蠢货，我这是为了你好！”，接着他也的确这么做了，但他从天火的看向他的目光里找到了一种会意然而拒绝接受的神情。红蜘蛛气愤地说不出话来。

于是他们接吻了。红蜘蛛本来是想给天火一拳让他清醒清醒，但天火抓住了他的手臂，他的嘴唇撞上来，生疏的动作带着平时几乎见不到的莽撞，他们的嘴唇摩擦出微弱的电火花，顺着传感线路送来令他们都颤抖的疼痛的快感。红蜘蛛觉得这时候天火就像一个冲动的年轻塞伯坦人，他接受了这种争吵方式，让他们的怒气与慌乱流窜在唇齿间，再一点一点化解。

那是他们第一次接吻。

他们试图不撞碎桌上的器具。红蜘蛛几乎是用咬的，他的脚泄愤似的不停踢着天火的机体，而天火则把手指收得很紧。他们的座舱抵在一起，天火弯着腰，红蜘蛛扶着他的座舱，竭尽全力地靠得更近。红色的光学镜和蓝色的一双对上时，他们就会心照不宣地将彼此抱得更紧。金属摩擦着带来微弱的电流，红蜘蛛看着天火的光学镜越来越暗，而自己的手也已经开始颤抖。

当他们分开时，他们全身的装甲都在发烫，那些内置的高功率风扇转个不停。他们喘息着，试图将油压稳定回正常值。天火用了很长时间才缓过来，在那之前他关闭了光学镜，一深一浅地置换气体。他的手掌顺着红蜘蛛被他抓得格外灼热的手臂一路轻抚，指尖在关节上停留片刻，伸到内部轻揉那些受到保护、发热的线路，最终他握住了那双小却灵活的手。红蜘蛛没有说话，他注视着天火回到柔和表情的脸，处理器活跃得如同发现了一颗新行星。

天火上线了光学镜，他的视线重新和红蜘蛛对上，红蜘蛛注意到那对光学镜里隐藏着些许踌躇，这让天火看上去像一个担心被责备的幼生体，可他却那么大。

红蜘蛛合拢手指，让他们的手相互握紧。天火的手很厚实，是和他的机型相匹配的宽大，这双手拿过试管，碰过珍贵的仪器，而此时，红蜘蛛的手躺在他的手心。天火的力道刚刚好让他们手部敏感的传感元件感到舒适，红蜘蛛发现他难以模拟出这双手握着武器的样子，就像他从生产线下来就拥有的那份对功成名就的渴望一样，他想天火本就该当一个专于科研、不问世事的科学家。

他咧开嘴，露出被天火称为得逞的顽皮笑容。作为这些动作的回应，天火对他展开放松下来的温和神情。

“我还以为你永远不会这么做呢。”红蜘蛛说。

“我还以为你永远不会这么说。”天火答道。

在天火消失于地球之后，红蜘蛛去找过汽车人。他站在他们的不远处，但是并没有上前搭话，也没有移动。他的处理器里并没有萌生例如投靠汽车人之类的念头，他只是像一尊雕像般站着，一言不发地看着那些汽车人，如同他们是某个巨大实验的一部分。红蜘蛛不相信天火死了，他宁可相信，在他休眠、飘浮在太空中的那段时间里，天火的系统因为猛烈的撞击被强制锁死，最终整个机体被深深掩埋。

只要战争持续发展，那么地球必然会成为战场之一，当那一天到来，他便有办法找到天火。而他是个军品，红蜘蛛想。他转身离开了那里。

他找到了威震天。

“让我加入霸天虎吧，威震天陛下，”红蜘蛛说，即使他的面前站着霸天虎的首领，他仍然高高地仰起头，在他的脸上显露出自信却并不显得冒犯的神情，将其它的情感藏进数据库里，“让我誓死效忠您，威震天陛下，我要把生命献给霸天虎，而荣誉和权利都将属于您！”

比起其它星球而言，红蜘蛛并不是很喜欢地球，这里的有机生命体泛滥成灾，他们中的大部分在素质方面都有问题，更别提智商了。气候也称不上有多好，到一些潮湿的地方，他甚至觉得两片装甲的连接处会发出一些尖锐刺耳的声响，即使他清楚他们不可能像那些普通的机器一样生锈、被腐蚀。不仅如此，地球上的很多东西都会让他想起天火。

而天火没有死。

他们在北极发现了他。

完好无损。

红蜘蛛原本以为，从塞伯坦到地球，他和沉睡在不知某处的天火之间相隔着难以跨越的距离。但几百万年后他看见埋在冰层中的天火，那副表情说不清是睡着还是死了，直到那时他才知道，先前的距离不过是触手可及。

当红蜘蛛透过冰层看见天火红白两色的机体时，他的系统几乎要为此过载。他无法分辨那些通过情感回路席卷而来的感情都有些什么，但他没有让冷凝液溢出来。他让风扇停止转动，并未在意弹出的那些过热警告，只留下通风口仍然开启。

他把手掌覆盖在冰面上。红蜘蛛的手颤抖着，掌心正好对着天火的侧脸。天火的涂装没有褪色，那身结实的装甲上只有一些并不严重的划痕，就像是他真的只是做了个实验受了点儿伤一样。那层冰的温度通过传感器显示在红蜘蛛的屏幕上，-108.76℉，离地球人所说的绝对零度还差350.91℉。他觉得那些印在机翼上的霸天虎标志似乎正在发烫。

红蜘蛛收回了手。

他们的机体不会因为这种温度而损坏，但内部线路却岌岌可危。

他命令轰隆隆去把威震天叫来。

天火不会食言，他会像个傻瓜一样遵守他说过的每一句话，红蜘蛛想，但天火会找到折中的办法，和平、科学、红蜘蛛，他永远能。但红蜘蛛不会质疑自己在天火芯里的排名，毋庸置疑他会排在第一。即使他变了，天火也不会变，就像一个墨守成规的老家伙。

在威震天到来前，他站在冰层前，沉默着，思索着，红色发亮的光学镜注视着那个大型机体。他的脸上流露出几百万年前身为科学家时的神情。

如果物理上的距离能够跨越，那么精神上的呢？


End file.
